Of Knights, Ghouls, and Vampires
by benikage zaraki
Summary: Jaune Arc is in a bit of trouble, if by a bit you mean turning into a human/monster hybrid, being on a different world, and joining an anti-vampire organization. Then yeah, a bit of trouble. WARNING(s): Rated M for a reason, also this is a crossover for; RWBY, Hellsing Ultimate, and Tokyo Ghoul.
1. The Beginning

**This is a RWBY x Tokyo Ghoul x Hellsing Ultimate crossover. Well this is a new story. I hope you all like it.**

**I do not own RWBY, Tokyo Ghoul, or Hellsing Ultimate**

The Beginning

It was seven weeks before the vytal festival and Jaune was in trouble. It all started with a trip to Vale.

Jaune had been on the side of Tukson's book trade when the lights went out and the fight started. The older man didn't stand a chance and Jaune, while armed, was too scared to move to help. The two attackers didn't even notice him until they turned to leave and noticed his hair.

They attacked and he raised his arms to defend himself, Crocea Mors forgotten in the moment, and received two broken arms out of it. While he was on the ground trying to pull through the pain the girl walk over to him before emptying her rounds into his torso and without checking his death they turned and walked away.

But he hadn't died yet. For even if he didn't know how to activate it, his semblance was very much reacting to his will to live. And within the few minutes of the attackers getting away, and the police coming onto the scene there was no Jaune Arc in the store. Jaune Arc had disappeared and left nothing but blood in his place.

February 1995, Japan

Jaune woke up in a white room that smelled heavy of chemicals.

"Ah your awake." turning his head he saw a middle aged man in a doctor's coat.

"You had us scared young man. Your just lucky a young fellow found you instead of a ghoul."

With a dry raspy voice he asked, "Where am I, and what's a Ghoul?" _'Is that a type of grimm?'_

The doctor just gave him a strange look before writing something down on his clipboard.

"Well it seems you have a case of amnesia, but that was a possibility with how you hit your head. As for where you are, you are in Kanou General Hospital. Ghouls are humanoid predator's that feast on human flesh." said the doctor before handing him a cup of water that he gladly accepted. _'Well I say it's safe to say I'm not in Vale anymore'_

"So, where is my stuff at?" asked Jaune before the doctor pointed towards the corner of the room holding a set of armor full of bullet holes, and Crocea Mors looking as pristine as ever.

"May I ask what you where doing in a cosplay outfit?"_'What's cosplay?'_

"Well I was in a bookstore and suddenly two people came in, attacked the owner, then attacked me when they saw I was in there." the doctor then thought for a few minutes before handing him a paper to sign and he was on his way out the hospital.

Upon stepping outside he noticed it was night, and most of these buildings were taller then he had ever seen. He was a few blocks away in an ally when he was attacked.

His assailant was humanoid in shape if it wasn't for the red tail behind him. "I'm so hungry. You smell so good. Will you let me have a bite? YOU SMELL SO GOOD!" the insane figure screamed rushing at him, before 3 tendrils exploded from his back and impaled the figure through the stomach sending him flying into oncoming traffic.

"What am I?" he asked looking at his hands even as the kagune disappeared.

"Young man, you are a ghoul." he turned around to see another figure in the shadows.

"Who are you." came his shaky voice as he drew his sword.

"I am Yoshimura."

**End**

**So I did some research, Hellsing Ultimate takes place in 1999, and I found that most say Tokyo ghoul begins in 2012. So this story starts 4 years before Hellsing Ultimate happens and 17 years before Tokyo ghoul. Now I have 15 chapters planned so far but let's see just how far this can go, eh?. Anyways have a nice time and I hope you liked it.**


	2. The Mercenaries

**WARNING: this chapter gets dark and messy, in more ways than one. Rated M for a reason.**

**I do not own RWBY, Tokyo Ghoul, or Hellsing Ultimate**

The Mercenaries

August 1995, Japan

It had been half a year since he was taken in by Yoshimura, and in that time he had gained the moniker of S-class ghoul "Knight". But not everything was going well.

"What do you mean we can't do anything?!" a muffled voice sounded from the coffee shop.

"The CCG has already killed her, the most we can do without risking war is to honor her memory."

"She was your friend! How can you be going about not killing those bastards?!" the voice shouted before the sounds of footsteps headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" the manager asked.

"Away, this may be the last time we see each other, but for what it's worth some part of me would like to thank you for the help." the figure then stepped out the door and into the light.

The figure stood at 1.85 meters, wearing a flowing black cloak with a red inside covering most of his body, but if one has keen enough eyes they would see a pair of black combat boots with black cargo pants tucked into the top. The figure continued walking down the windy street as his former mentor called for him.

His cloak moved in the wind enough to show his skin tight long sleeve shirt displaying almost supernatural muscles. With every swing of his arms dark gauntlets can be seen along with the pommel of a sword on his waist.

He kept walking occasionally spotting other ghouls hiding from him as he passed.

"Hmm, cowards." the figure mumbled before coming to the end of the ward and opening a manhole. He then lowered his hood and looked up at the moon and showed his head for the first time.

Covering his face was a black metal mask with slits for eyes and bars over the mouth, his short blonde hair rustled in the breeze, and through the slits of his mask one can see a single red eye full of rage.

"When I come out I'm coming for you, and when I find you death will soon follow. This I promise, Kishou Arima."

And with this declaration he jumped down and started his rise to power in the 24th ward.

February 1996, Japan

CCG vehicles made their way down the road and from the inside peered out the mercenary Pip Bernadotte. He had his walkie out relaying orders to his men, "And remember the enemies we face tonight will not hesitate to eat us dead or alive, so keep your eyes and ears out and cover each other. Our contract ends after this raid so after this we can tell them to fuck off and leave this misrable island."

After he finished he could hear some of his men cheering while the investigator beside him looked apologetic.

"You know, the majority of us disagree with how the organization failed to inform you of the dangers before you signed that contract." the driver said.

Pip lit a cigarette and waited a moment before smiling at him, "Trust me, we don't mind unmentioned danger, the problem with the contract was the fact that we'd at least like to know about the kind of danger that can bend us over and fuck us raw without so much as a fight from us."

"Must you be so crude?"

"One would think that someone that sees so much death wouldn't mind a few curses." he said with a puff of smoke and then they were there. All five trucks containing the Wild Geese and a handful of First Class investigators stopped at a known entrance to the 24th ward.

As they all stepped to it they all readied their weapons and Pip walked towards the entrance. And with a nod, he was in.

After they entered the geese got into a circle like formation, having guns aimed at every direction a ghoul could come out at. Almost as soon as the last gun was ready the first of many hungry ghouls came running at them, and the next half hour was spent with endless gunfire, screaming, and blood.

But not all casualties were on the ghoul side, out of his forty five men three were dead, and five were injured in some way. Also out of the five investigators one was missing his quinque and another was holding a gut wound.

"Arthur do we need a medic over here!" shouted a wounded man.

Pip looked around at the carnage and motioned Travis towards him, "Get the wounded and dead in the middle of the circle, and, when we can, get them up on the street and to the hospital. Me and the rest will cover the escape and continue the raid."

"Yes sir." Travis said with a nod.

Pip looked around again before letting out smoke, "Oh and Travis, look through our potential contracts and choose the best one while you're waiting."

Finished talking to his second in command he faced his men, "Alright men we're covering the wounded and dead before finishing this. I suggest you check your ammo now, and take the ammo from our fallen. We are going to need every round of it."

After everyone was evacuated they made their way towards their next point.

As they walked one of his men got the attention of an agent. "So what ghouls do we have to be most worried about where we're going?"

The investigator just laughed, "Well there are three to watch out for where we are going, the weakest is S rank ghoul Raven, unknown gender but they are a known Ukaku user, next is the S rank Ghoul Viper, he is a bikaku wielder and is a suspected Kakuja, but the last is one we thought was dead until last month, S rank ghoul Knight, a Rinkaku wielder and it is unknown if he's a kakuja know, but he is the most dangerous one down here at the moment."

"Ah, so if we run into one of them what are our chances?"

"Zero."

At this the mood darkened, and the thoughts of everyone in the group became praying not to run into any of those ghouls.

Unfortunately for them luck must have lost a bet with fate because right as those thoughts passed a body flew towards them. When they got a look at it they realized them as Raven, they wore a dark robe and a black raven mask.

"Such a waste, they call you S rank? You weren't a predator, you were just prey. Oh look, snacks!" came an insane voice from the tunnel before out came a ghoul his bikaku kagune swaying behind him in the shadows.

"I don't think I need to introduce myself, but I guess it wouldn't hurt for my snacks to know their eater, now tremble snacks for I Am VIPER!" and with that a green blur rushed them, killing the investigators before they could raise their weapons, and turning towards the wild geese as they started firing.

He dodged their gunfire as he ran towards them and jumped onto the first one he could and ripped his throat out, an action that caused half his men to run only to be cut off by other low ranking ghouls.

"Tut, tut, you didn't honestly think I was alone did you?" he asked now in the open they could see what he looked like. His green, snake-like mask covered his upper face and a green hoodie covered his hair and torso, while he wore black pants and no shoes.

He gave them an insane smile, his teeth coated in blood. "Now it's time to die." and he lunged at the group.

He started with smacking the guns out of their hands with his kagune before launching them into the wall a moment later.

He picked Pip up by the throat, "Any last words snack?"

Without missing a beat he spit into vipers face, "I hope you choke, you connard."

"Ah french, you should taste nice." and as his teeth came closer Pip closed his eyes honestly expecting to die, only for a gasping noise to reach his ears and when he looked viper stood there still, only now looking at his chest were a red tentacle came out before he was yanked backwards into a beheading by a sword.

"Are you ok?" can the voice of his savior. When he looked at him he saw a tall blonde haired figure wearing tattered black clothing and ruined pieces of armor looking at him from the other side of his mask even as five of his six kagune attacked the other ghouls.

"Mon Dieu." was all he could say in his shocked face.

"Ok? I'm just going to assume that's a yes." said the ghoul.

"Come on, we need to leave this area if you want to live. Some of your men are still alive and will be able to make it if we can get them to a hospital now." and with that he held out his hand for Pip to take, and with a shaky hand he reached up and with a nod an alliance was formed

September 5th, 1999 Middle East

Pip and his men were running through the ruins of a city with bombs going off all around them.

"Tell those assholes they're supposed to bomb the other guys!" a merc shouted

"Inbred motherfuckers don't give a shit!"

"They've got like a dozen sisters at home to knock up." said a merc reloading his rifle.

"That's not bad, it works out to like two a day if you don't count sundays." said another as a bullet broke through the wall above his head.

"Shut up, shape up, and put your head back in the game!" yelled Pip as he fired on the enemy.

"They dropped the bombs on us because we don't matter, we mean nothing." he continued before rolling out of the way to reload, "They'd blow us up and buy new ones. I think we can all agree there is no shortage of idiots willing to shoot guns for money."

"Captain we just got word that the palace has surrendered." said Travis

"That's just pathetic. Couldn't they at least try and put up a fight?"

"I guess the civil war is over and we're out of a job." Travis responded while firing at the enemy.

"I've been working on something." Pip said with a smirk.

"Ah, please tell me it's not another sandtrap."

And that's when an enemy soldier turned the corner but before Pip could throw his knife a blur came from above and with a sickening crunch killed the assailant.

"Ah Jaune, nice of you to meet us, how was dinner?" asked Pip, ignoring the newer members of his group as they tried to keep their own dinner in.

"Rather chewy."

"Good, good now than as I was saying. There will be no sand where we're going, the next job it's in a city of fog."

**End**

**Well here's the long awaited second chapter, next chapter will begin the Hellsing Arc. I can't wait to see how Jaune will interact with Alucard and the Police Girl (In the background one could hear someone scream "It's Seras Victoria!"). Ok, that was weird. Well that's all folks.**

**Thank you, and goodnight.**


End file.
